Voldemort's Mistake
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Voldemort makes the mistake of bringing forth the past in an attempt to destroy Harry Potter he doesn't realize that his past will come as well...
1. The Spell

Title: Voldemort's Mistake

Authur: GoldenRose

Rating: PG

Summary: Voldemort has been defeated in Harry's time, and Harry and Ginny

have married. However, 20 years in the past, Voldemort lives and attempts to 

transport all the Order of the Phoenix to his dungeons. Unfortunately (for him)

something goes slightly wrong.

Chapter 1

The Spell

~Past~

In a large, dark room stood many dark robed and masked figures all looking 

expectingly at a tall, thin, snake-like man.

"My faithful Death Eaters," stated the man, who was of course, Lord 

Voldemort, "as you know, I have derived a spell to transport all those who 

oppose me right into my hands. There are however risks which I'm sure you are

willing to take in my service."

A murmur of "Yes, my Lord." went through the crowd.

"Good, I will start immediately."

~Future~

A 21-year old Harry Potter sat in his living room playing with his six month old

twins, James and Lily. It was truly remarkable how these two looked so much like 

their name sakes. James had a tuft of jet black hair with chocolate brown, and Lily

had red hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. 

Virginia Weasley-Potter came up behind her husband. "It's amazing that we 

have such a peaceful life. I keep half-expecting Voldemort to pop up and try to

kill me," Harry stated.

"He's gone now. You defeated him. He'll never come back."

~Past~

Voldemort started chanting some long incantation. Suddenly, there was a 

flash of red light. The dark room disappeared and was replaced by a different 

scene...

*********

Far away, members of the Order of the Phoenix and their families, including 

James and Lily Potter, along with their son Harry, noticed their world suddenly 

being replaced by another...


	2. The Meeting

Voldemort's Mistake

By GoldenRose

Disclaimer: Okay, forgot to put this in the first one. Forgive me. Don't own it, don't sue. If you do, you won't get nothing.

Chapter 2

The Meeting

~Present~ (from now own they're in the same time period)

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their kitchen with Ron and Hermione enjoying the peaceful hours after the babies fell asleep. When suddenly the fire sprang up and Remus's head could be seen within the flames.

"Harry, Sirius and I are at Order Headquarters, and you might want to come take a look at this."

"I'll come over now."

They had appeared in this dank and musty cell. The whole Order of the Phoenix looked around at their surroundings. James was mystified over how they had gotten here, and he was terrified over what might happen. Not for him, but for Lily and Harry. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," answered Dumbledore. "I fear, my friends that we have been caught." They all looked around fearfully. They didn't know how they were going to get out of this one.

"Ginny, you and Hermione stay here with James, Lily, and Kayla (Ron and Hermione's 8 month old daughter). Ron, come with me. We'll be back as soon as possible." Then he and Ron disappeared with a faint _pop_.

Harry and Ron appeared before Sirius and Remus, who were standing in front of a radar map.

"Harry, come take a look at this," Sirius said. "What do you reckon is going on there?"

He pointed to a place on the map that used to be a base of Voldemort long before he was destroyed. There were strong signatures of dark magic there, which in it self was very strange indeed considering Voldemort had been destroyed and most of the Death Eaters captured or killed. But also there they could detect magical signatures that held the feel of Order members, that distinct signature all Order members.

"Are all members of the Order accounted for?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, we made certain of that," Remus stated.

"Then we should definitely check it out."

"Do you think we should do that alone?" Ron asked nervously.

"Ron, we have Harry with us, remember?" Sirius said and immediately ducked, which was a good thing since Harry had made a swipe at his head.

"That's not funny!" Harry yelled as the others busted out laughing. "Don't you think we should get going?"

The others quickly regained their composure and they departed.

Voldemort looked around at his Death Eaters. "Do we at least have our prisoners?"

"Yes, My Lord," one cowering Death Eater said. "They are in the dungeons."

"My Lord," one Death Eater said.

"Yes, Lucius."

"Where are we, My Lord?" Malfoy questioned.

"We are 20 years in the future, in the very place we were at in the past," Voldemort stated. "And, Lucius, never question me again. _Crucio_."

Malfoy's screams filled the room, then suddenly stopped.

"Now I think it's time to greet my guests," Voldemort observed.

"James, I don't have my wand," Lily stated with a note of panic.

"Neither do I," James said. "Does anyone?" 

To this everybody shook their heads. "I guess Voldemort finally has us right where he wants us," Remus observed.

Just then the door burst open. "Indeed I do," a horribly cold, high-pitched voice stated. 

"As you can see, I have devised a plan to bring you all to me, and I have succeeded. Of course, there was one tiny side-effect. Being brought 20 years into the future, but it matters not. I doubt anybody here will stand a chance against me either, and I will join forces with myself in this time and together we shall defeat the Order of this time."

After he had said this, he laughed, thinking that no one would ever stand a chance against him. Little did he know he had been overheard by people who he did not know were even aware of his presence.

Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus had overheard his entire speech. They had decided not to make their presence known until Voldemort left.

"I'm going now, but rest assure, I will be back." And with that he left and shut and locked the door.

When he had left, Harry crept up to the door and peeked inside through the window. Inside he saw a large group of people. In this group he could make out Dumbledore, a younger version of Sirius and Remus, the Weasleys, and more, some he could recognize, and some he couldn't. But what surprised him the most was the fact that his parents were there and his mother was holding what seemed to be a baby version of himself.

Inside the cell, everybody was showing in their own way the anxiety they were feeling. They were all terrified about what happen to themselves and their loved ones. Dumbledore, however, was gazing at the door where he could have sworn he saw a shadow move.

Cautiously the door crept open. Four figures could be discerned in the shadows outside the door.

I know it's not that great, but please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic. Please review. 


	3. The Escape

Voldemort's Mistake

By: GoldenRose

Disclaimer: I don't own, never will.

Chapter 3

The Escape

Four hooded figures stepped into the cell. Those being held captive feared that they had come to torture them or worse.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Dumbledore demanded.

"The ones who are going to get you out of this hell hole," one of the figures calmly stated.

"How do we know we can trust you?" James inquired.

"You don't," the figure said, "but you're going to have to."

"Why do you wear a hood, if you are a friend?" Remus asked.

"You are 20 years in the future, it might endanger the past to even let our identities be revealed," the figure, who appeared to be the leader, said. "Now, do you have your wands?

"No," Dumbledore answered.

"Okay, we'll retrieve for you," the figure stated and beckoned one of the others to come with him, while the other two stayed.

*******

Harry and Ron crept down the long corridor toward the dark meeting room. They opened the door just a crack and were able to see the past Order's wands, lying beside Voldemort's throne. 

With a wave of Harry's hand, they disappeared, and Harry and Ron crept slowly away.

*******

Not long after the two figures had left, James suddenly felt his wand in his hand. He looked around and noticed everyone else had mysteriously attained their wands.

Just then the two figures returned. "Does everyone have their wands now?" the leader asked. There was a chorus of "yes". 

"Good. Now everybody please follow us and be extra careful. We're going to take you to the Order base."

And so they set off, each wondering just what to expect. Just before they passed through the exit, twenty Death Eaters appeared before them.

"Well, well, what have we here?" 

The four figures seemed completely calm. The leader stepped forward, and, to the Order's amazement, stunned all the Death Eaters with a wave of his hand.

"Let's go," he ordered.

*******

Once they were safely outside and under cover they halted. The only thing going through the Order's mind was who in the world are these people. The leader was especially mysterious. Who was he and how powerful was he?

********

At that moment Harry snapped his fingers and transported them all to the Order's base. The past Order looked at him with amazement. How had he managed to transport all of them here all on his own?

Dumbledore was there to meet them. "I see that you were able to successfully get them out of Voldemort's clutches."

"Did you ever doubt us?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not. Now, I think that our visitors from the past should stay overnight here. We shall call an Order meeting in the morning to discuss what should be done," Dumbledore declared.

"That's sounds reasonable. We shall see you in the morning, Albus," Harry stated, and he and Ron disappeared with a pop.

"We also better get back to our posts, though I doubt anything more exciting will happen," Remus said, and he and Sirius left the room.

"Excuse me, sir, but we demand some answers. Who was that, the one who appeared to be the leader? Who is he?" Sirius (past) demanded.

"That is not for you to know at the moment, but you may know soon," Dumbledore said. "Be content with what you know, for it will serve you well. Well, I guess I will escort you to your rooms."

*******

"What has happened?" Ginny demanded.

"The Voldemort from 20 years ago decided to come to the future and bring his enemies with him," Ron stated.

"Be serious, Ron," Hermione said.

"It's the truth," Harry said. "We have an Order meeting tomorrow. We will discuss what to do."

**************

There's chapter 3. I'm sorry it took this long to get up, but I have absolutely no free time most of the time. But it probably doesn't matter since obviously no one reads this. I mean come on, I have one review for the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	4. Finding Out

Voldemort's Mistake  
  
By GoldenRose  
  
Chapter 3 Finding Out  
  
Dumbledore contacted all of the Order and arranged the meeting. He made sure that everyone would be cloaked and hooded as to not give away any of their identities. This was to ensure that the past would not be changed, yet.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived a little early with James, Lily, and Kayla. They walked into the meeting room of Order Headquarters and met Sirius, Remus, and the Weasleys (which included Angelina and Alicia, who are married to Fred and George). Harry handed Lily over to Sirius, Ginny handed James over to Molly, and Hermione handed Kayla over to Arthur.  
  
"Okay, what exactly is this meeting about?" asked an irritated Hermione, who was upset because she did not already know.  
  
"People from the past came back, and we got to decide what to do," Ron answered casually. Everybody else just stared at him.  
  
"Only you would be able to say that nonchalantly. It's kind of more complicated," Harry said. "Maybe we should wait for the others to arrive to discuss this."  
  
It didn't take long for the whole Order to arrive, all of them cloaked and hooded as ordered. Dumbledore, who was seated at the head of the table, stood up.  
  
"I have called you here today because of something that occurred last night. The Order of the Phoenix from 20 years in the past arrived in this time period along with their families. The person who brought them here was Voldemort. It was plan of his to capture his enemies. It worked and the only reason they're free is that we managed to rescue them. They are here and waiting for me to bring them in. Now the question is not can we change the past, but do we want to change the past? All in favor." Everybody raised their hands. "All opposed." Not a single person raised their hand. "Then it is decided. We will point out the traitor, and we will defeat their Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore then stepped out the door.  
  
*********  
  
The past Order was waiting restlessly. The thought on everybody's mind was "Is there any hope of winning against two Voldemorts."  
  
Then the future Dumbledore stepped through the door. "We are ready for you now." They walked through the door and saw several cloaked figures sitting at a long table.  
  
"We have come to a decision," the future Dumbledore (from now on Albus, past: Dumbledore) stated. The past waited anxiously. "We will change our past, your future, by pointing out the traitor and helping you to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters."  
  
"How are you going to do that? I mean, pointing out the traitor, okay, but helping us defeat Voldemort. Who could possibly be powerful enough?" Lily questioned.  
  
"I think it is time for you to take off your hoods," Albus told the future Order. They all took off their hoods, and the past gasped. "We have a wizard among us that is more powerful than any other. Who do you think defeated our Voldemort?"  
  
The past was stunned at this information. Voldemort was dead in this time? Who was this all-powerful wizard?  
  
"First of all I think we should introduce ourselves. We will go from this side of the table," at this he pointed to the side opposite of where Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Weasleys, "and go around to the other side. Please begin."  
  
"Alastor Moody."  
  
"Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
"Filius Flitwick."  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Susan Bones Longbottom."  
  
"Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"Lavender Brown Finnigan."  
  
"Dean Thomas."  
  
"Alexia Smith Thomas."  
  
"Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Molly Weasley."  
  
"Percy Weasley."  
  
"Penelope Clearwater Weasley."  
  
"Bill Weasley."  
  
"Charlie Weasley."  
  
"Fred Weasley."  
  
"Angelina Johnson Weasley."  
  
"George Weasley."  
  
"Alicia Spinnet Weasley."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger Weasley."  
  
"Ginny Weasley Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
  
  
******** I'm sooooo sorry that I couldn't get this out sooner. I have had band practice everyday, and I have almost no freetime. I have to write at night and I need to go to bed or else I would have written more. Please review. 


	5. Discussions

Voldemort's Mistake  
  
By GoldenRose  
  
A/N: I think I accidentally forgot to have Sirius and Remus introduce themselves. Let's just pretend I didn't goof and they did.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Discussions  
  
James looked on to the faces of the future in wonder. "I can't believe this. That is my son. Where am I? And what has happened to Sirius? He looks so different."  
  
"I think now would be the best time to point out the traitor in your time. I know it will come as a shock because you probably would never suspect him," Albus stated.  
  
"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked anxiously.  
  
"None other than Peter Pettigrew," Albus answered.  
  
Needless to say everyone from the past was stunned. No one had ever suspected Peter. I mean, come on, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Who would ever think he could be capable of betraying them?  
  
"You're crazy," James stated.  
  
"That's not possible," the past Sirius (from now on Padfoot) agreed.  
  
"Come on now, Peter?" the past Remus (from now on Moony) said.  
  
"If you don't want to believe us, you don't have to," Remus stated.  
  
"Of course, you're going to make your lives miserable, but it's your choice," Sirius put in.  
  
"What do you mean, make our lives miserable?" Lily inquired.  
  
"Don't worry Lily. Your life and James' life won't be that miserable," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, because if you don't believe us, they won't last very long," Remus said.  
  
"Is that some kind of threat?" Lily asked.  
  
"No. It's fact. If you don't believe us, you and James will be killed by Voldemort. You will have Peter for your Secret Keeper, and he will give you away. Then he will proceed to frame Sirius for betraying you and killing him, which lands Sirius in Azkaban for life. Luckily he managed to escape after 12 years but still that's a long time," Remus said.  
  
"What about Harry? I'm sure he was probably with us. Voldemort surely would have killed him to," James said.  
  
"Well he tried to use the Killing Curse on him, but it didn't work and it backfired on him, destroying his body," Sirius stated.  
  
"He survived Avada Kedavra," Lily said in amazement.  
  
"Unfortunately, Voldemort was able to regain his body 13 years later with the help of Pettigrew. He again spread his terror everywhere. Until Harry managed to kill him for good, that is," Sirius said.  
  
The entire past Order stared at Harry in amazement and wonder.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, that was chapter 5. Short, I know, but I have no time. Please review. 


	6. Arrangements

Voldemort's Mistake  
  
By GoldenRose  
  
Don't own it, never will.  
  
Chapter 6 Arrangements  
  
The only thing going through the past's mind was 'How in the world?' How could this one wizard be so powerful? Could this be possible?  
  
"You know you really should blink," Harry stated. They all blinked in obedience. "You didn't have to tell them all that, Sirius."  
  
"They were going to find out sooner or later," Sirius said in defense.  
  
"I would prefer later rather than sooner," Harry said.  
  
"Too late now," Sirius observed. Harry just glared at him.  
  
"Now back to business if you please," Albus stated. "I know most of the past people would like to stay with their families in this time. However, they must have protection at all times. We wouldn't want them to die and change history in a negative way. You will all stay at Potter Mansion for it has more protection than Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew will be dealt with in your own way when you go back to the past, and we will freeze him until that time." He then performed the spell on the retched rat and had him taken away.  
  
"Now," he continued, "I have a mission for you four." At this point, he gestured toward Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "As you know, Draco Malfoy and his wife, Pansy, are still at large and are known Death Eaters. We have managed to locate him in America, more specifically, Beverly Hills, California, where they live as Muggles."  
  
"Death Eaters living as Muggles, now there's an interesting concept," Ron stated.  
  
"But you are forgetting that they served a half Muggle," Harry said. "They never made much sense to begin with."  
  
"We have received information that they are holding a grand ball tonight. I would like for you four to go undercover to this ball and find out any information at all. If I know Malfoy, he will assist this past Voldemort any way possible," Albus said.  
  
"Why are you even asking? Of course we'll go," Ron said. "Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And Sirius and Remus will be at Potter Mansion to make you everything is secure there," Albus stated.  
  
"So you want us to baby-sit," Sirius said.  
  
"In a manner of speaking," Albus replied.  
  
"We were going to make you anyway," Harry stated.  
  
"Somebody has to James, Lily, and Kayla while we are away," Ginny said. It was at that moment that the past noticed all the three babies in the room. These must be the ones that Ginny had just referred to.  
  
"And that's why Remus is going to be there," Ron said.  
  
"Well for that and to keep an eye on Sirius and make sure he doesn't blow the house down," Harry said.  
  
"Well if everything is settled, everybody is dismissed. The past will go with Harry and Ginny," Albus said.  
  
They Apparated right in front of the Potter Mansion. In truth, it looked more like a palace. They went inside and were shown to their rooms.  
  
The past was rather quiet all day, lost in their own thoughts. Who could blame them after all they had learned that morning?  
  
They couldn't feel fear though, no matter how much they thought about Voldemort wanting them dead. They knew that they were in the protection of a very powerful wizard, whose power they could only guess the extent of. They were, however, a little anxious about tonight, though, when he would leave for his mission.  
  
For the ball, Harry had somehow managed to tame his wild hair and had changed his eyes a dark blue. He was wearing a pair of black dress plants and a dark green dress shirt. Ginny had darkened her hand to an auburn color and her eyes to a pale green. She was wearing a tight-fitting, dark, dark green, almost black, evening gown.  
  
As they were coming down the stairs, Ron and Hermione came in through the front door. Ron had changed his hair to brown and was sporting a pair of black dress pants with a royal blue dress shirt. Hermione was wearing a royal blue layered gown with a see through layer on top and sequined layer on bottom, and in her arms she held a cooing Kayla.  
  
"Now where are Sirius and Remus," Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
"Right here," Sirius stated as he and Remus walked through the door.  
  
"Okay, tonight I don't think we should use any magic at all," Hermione declared.  
  
"Neither do I," Harry agreed. "We can fight easily as Muggles, and Malfoy could be able to sense our magic."  
  
"Okay, no magic," Ron and Ginny said simultaneously.  
  
"Now you two," Ginny said, "if anything happens to my babies, it won't be pretty for you two. Do you got that?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said.  
  
"We'll protect them with our lives," Remus promised.  
  
"You had better," Harry warned.  
  
With that, the four left the house.  
  
*********************************************************************** A/N: I so sorry this took so long. But I have been sooooooooo busy. I promise that I will not abandon this story. I would write more but I just got home from a football game and I'm tired. By the way, we lost 34 to 0. Correction, the football team lost, the band did great. 


	7. A Trap is Set

Voldemort's Mistake  
  
By GoldenRose  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 7 A Trap is Set  
  
The four Order members looked up at the mansion they were about to enter. "Am I the only one who is getting a bad feeling about this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I have been having some misgivings about this mission all afternoon," Harry stated.  
  
"Well, there's no turning back now," Ron said. And with that they entered, not knowing that they were playing right into their enemy's hands.  
  
****Potter Mansion****  
  
Sirius and Remus had just entered the living room with the twins and Kayla when Albus' head appeared in the flames.  
  
"Have they left yet?" Albus asked urgently.  
  
"Yes, they left a while ago. Why?" Sirius said.  
  
"I fear they have walked into a trap," Albus stated. "I need you two to gather the past together in one room and protect them. Death Eaters might try to attack there. The past Voldemort is very bold."  
  
"We will do so at once," Remus replied.  
  
"Good." Albus' head then vanished from the flames as quick as it had appeared.  
  
Sirius and Remus then rushed up the stairs calling for all the past to assemble in the living room.  
  
"Do you think they will be safe?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"Harry's strong. He will not allow anything to happen to Ginny, Ron, or Hermione," Remus answered.  
  
"What about himself?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"He could care less what happened," came the reply.  
  
****Malfoy Mansion****  
  
Harry knocked on the door. It opened quickly and rough hands pulled him and the others inside.  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter," a familiar voice drawled.  
  
****Potter Mansion****  
  
"Why have you assembled us here?" James asked.  
  
"We have reason to believe that Death Eaters might try to attack this place. Although it is very protected, they may be able to penetrate the wards around us," Remus explained.  
  
"And what of Harry and the others?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus hesitated a moment before answering slowly, "We fear they have walked into a trap.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: Okay, it wasn't that long but I'm asleep in my chair. Please review!!!!! 


	8. Alarms and Plans

Voldemort's Mistake By GoldenRose  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke. I have no money. Don't sue because I'm making no profit on this.  
  
A/N: Okay, I haven't written anything in a while, but then again I haven't got many reviews either, so that's my justification. Somebody mentioned that Harry might not be as powerful if Voldemort didn't try to kill him. Now that might be the case in the real books, but this is my story and I say the only thing affected is his ability to speak Parseltongue. I don't know if I've said this before but I will now call the past Remus and Sirius Moony and Padfoot and call the future Dumbledore Albus. With that said, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8 Alarms and Plans  
  
**Potter Mansion**  
  
The people of the past sat in a shocked silence after Remus' words until James finally shook himself out of his stupor.  
  
"Do you think they will make it out safely?" he inquired.  
  
"We have high hopes. They are very capable, and each one will do anything in their power to ensure that the other survives," Remus replied.  
  
"So in other words, you're depending on each of their needs to protect the others to protect themselves completely because they won't care what happens to themselves if others are in danger?" Padfoot asked. All but James, Sirius, Padfoot, Moony, and Remus wore a confused look.  
  
"Basically," Sirius answered.  
  
**Malfoy Mansion**  
  
Chains bound Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's hands behind their backs. Death Eaters flanked them on their march to wherever they were being led.  
  
"I guess you're wondering where we are going, right, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "We are taking you to your cells and there you will wait for Voldemort to come and kill you. Oh, but don't worry. We will kill your wife and friends first. And then your death will be drawn out and very painful. How does that sound, Potter? Oh, and did I mention that while you're here, Death Eaters are storming your house and killing everyone there?"  
  
**Potter Mansion**  
  
Alarms suddenly sounded throughout the house. The high shrills and flashing lights quickly made several of the past people panic.  
  
"Calm down. There is no reason to panic. The intruders are about 10 miles from this house. We will be ready when they arrive," Remus stated. "I will go to the surveillance monitors and see who has penetrated the barrier and where they are." With that, he left the room.  
  
"What protection charms have been placed here?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Let's just say that this place is safer than Hogwarts," Sirius replied.  
  
"Who could perform spells of that much power?" Lily asked.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"You say that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world," James said.  
  
"In this world, it is," Sirius said slowly allowing this fact to sink into their heads.  
  
**Malfoy Mansion**  
  
//I say we get out of here as quick as possible and help Sirius and Remus protect the past at Potter Mansion.// Harry said to the others telepathically. (A/N: Did I mention that he could do that? ()  
  
//Do you have a plan?// Ginny answered.  
  
//Don't I always have a plan?//  
  
//No.//  
  
**Potter Mansion**  
  
"The Death Eaters are on broomsticks. They will be here in about 15 minutes," Remus stated.  
  
"That doesn't give us much time," Moony observed.  
  
"It gives us enough," Sirius said.  
  
  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A/N: Can you tell I just learned to make the little smiley face? Anyway, I'm sorry if it's a little short. I just can seem to right long chapters. I will update again as soon as find time. But if you want me to update faster, you had better review. The more people who review, the sooner I update. 


	9. Where's Harry?

Voldemort's Mistake  
  
By: GoldenRose  
  
Disclaimer: If I own nothing, so don't sue because I'm flat broke.  
  
A/N: Okay, I haven't posted anything lately so I decided if I want to get review, I might want to get to writing more, so here goes nothing.  
  
//telepathy// "normal talk" 'thoughts'  
  
Chapter Nine Where's Harry?  
  
~~Malfoy Mansion~~  
  
//There are Apparition Wards set up around this building, so after we are unchained, I will stun them and get the wards down for a minute allowing you to Apparate out.// Harry stated.  
  
//What about you?// Hermione asked.  
  
//I'll have to break the wards entirely because they were specially designed to keep me in. It will take a few minutes, then I'll Apparate after you.//  
  
//Harry, I cannot allow you to do that! What if something happens to you?// Ron exclaimed.  
  
//It's the fastest way, and I have a feeling Sirius and Remus will need some help. Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's me remember. So don't argue.// Harry informed.  
  
//We'll go along with this plan, but that doesn't mean we like it.// Ginny stated.  
  
~~Potter Mansion~~  
  
"Okay, I want all of you to just.not do anything stupid," Sirius ordered the past.  
  
"Define stupid," James said. "Fighting the Death Eaters and getting yourselves killed," Sirius calmly said.  
  
"So you expect us to sit back and watch you be out numbered by Death Eaters and not help!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"No, we expect you to stay alive. Can you do that?" Remus inquired.  
  
"We can accept those terms," Dumbledore stated.  
  
At that moment, the Death Eaters came in sight about 2 miles away flying straight toward the house.  
  
"There is a barrier 1 mile from the house. They shouldn't be able to get through. It is designed to block all evil from approaching the house," Remus informed them.  
  
"I don't know, Remus. There are a lot approaching. If they all fire a very powerful spell at the same time, it might weaken the barrier," Sirius stated.  
  
"It would take quite a few tries to penetrate it though," Remus observed.  
  
Outside the Death Eaters were constantly flinging powerful spells at the barrier, and after about 30 minutes, in a flash of light, it shattered and the Death Eaters flew forward.  
  
~~Malfoy Mansion~~  
  
//On the count of three. One. Two. Three.// "NOW!" Harry shouted at the same time the chains disappeared. Malfoy and the other Death Eaters started and before they knew what happened, were all stunned.  
  
"Okay, I have the wards down, get going," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, promise me you'll be careful," Ginny quietly said after she had given him a quick kiss.  
  
"I promise. Contact me if you need me."  
  
And with a quiet pop, they were gone. Then Harry's world went black.  
  
~~Potter Mansion~~  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Hermione suddenly appeared with a pop. They took in the sober faces of the past, and immediately turned to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Several Death Eaters are on their way here at this very moment," Remus stated.  
  
Hermione looked cautiously out the window. "There's no way we can beat that many without Harry!"  
  
"Where is Harry?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"He had to stay behind and break the Apparition Wards entirely before he could Apparate. He said that you would need our help as soon as possible, so he sent us on ahead of him," Ron said.  
  
//Harry, you need to hurry!// Ginny sent telepathically. There was no answer.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would love to even get flames just to know that there are some people actually reading this and I'm not writing for nothing! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (look at me, now I'm begging, pathetic aren't I?: )) 


	10. What Happened to Harry?

Voldemort's Mistake  
  
By: GoldenRose  
  
Disclaimer: If you need money badly enough that you would even sue me to get about 2 pennies, you need to either get your fat butt up and get a job or file for Social Security.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed! There wasn't that many, but I have decided to continue because I hate it when stories that I like are discontinued, even if I'm the only one who likes them, I'm still someone. That's how I feel about my reviewers. If I only had gotten one review, I would continue if that one person really wanted to read my story. But now I'm babbling. +She's babbling because she has no idea how to continue this story.+ That's not true, damn my split personality. Oh well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 10 What Happened to Harry?  
  
*****Potter Mansion*****  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I will distract the Death Eaters while all of you Floo to Hogwarts taking James, Lily, and Kayla with you," Remus stated.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little suicidal?" Padfoot questioned.  
  
"Only a tad bit," Sirius said.  
  
"Go now, before the Death Eaters get here," Ron said. "We will Apparate after you."  
  
"I thought you couldn't Apparate from here," James said.  
  
"The wards around the house allow a few select people through, the same as it is at Hogwarts now. That is how we were able to Apparate in early," Hermione explained. "Now get going!" At that, they started going through the fireplace as quickly as they could.  
  
All through this, Lily noticed that Ginny was eerily silent. "What's wrong, Ginny?" she inquired.  
  
Ginny started and quickly replied, "Nothing. You better get going, I don't know how long we will be able to keep those Death Eaters at bay."  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion at the door just as the last person from the past passed through the emerald flames. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stunned most of the first wave of Death Eaters before they even made it through the door and then disappeared with a small pop.  
  
*****Hogwarts*****  
  
When the past Order arrived in Albus' office, the headmaster didn't seem the bit surprised but was a little concerned. Then there were a few faint pops and Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeared.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Albus inquired.  
  
"Why does everyone ask that?!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I'll take that as you don't know and you are very worried," Albus stated.  
  
"Am I that readable?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, hun, Dumbledore is just very perceptive," Hermione assured him.  
  
At that moment, Arthur and Molly appeared. "What happened?" Molly demanded. They then proceeded to tell all that had happened that night.  
  
"What I don't understand," Arthur stated, "is how the Death Eaters were able to get the wards down so easily?"  
  
"The wards are tied to Harry. If something happened to zap him of his strength, the wards' strength would also be severely weakened," Remus stated.  
  
"But what could have happened to Harry's strength? We were with him when the wards were broken, so we would have known if he were weakened. Even if he didn't show it, we would have seen whatever was done to him," Hermione said.  
  
"Not necessarily. There was a lot of confusion when we were caught. They might have done something to him then," Ginny stated.  
  
"But what? None of those Death Eaters was strong enough to break the shields Harry always has up. What could they have done to him?" Ron asked.  
  
Nobody had an answer.  
  
************************************************************* A/N: What's happened to Harry?!? I know....but I'm not telling unless you review. I will try to have the next chapter out soon, but I can't promise anything. You see, I have this emerging technology report due, and the problem is I don't understand what I'm writing about. Vibrational Holography, I know nothing about physics or trigonometry and my knowledge of holography is limited to what's on Star Wars, but all I have to do is act like I understand what I'm talking about and I will hopefully get a good grade. Hopefully. 


	11. Where am I?

Voldemort's Mistake  
  
By: GoldenRose  
  
Disclaimer: ya'll know that I don't own this, so why do I have to say this every single time, oh yeah, I remember, because I don't want to be sued  
  
A/N: Arigatou to all of you that reviewed! Thanks much! Here's the next chapter! "speech" 'thoughts' //telepathy//  
  
Chapter 11 Where am I?  
  
******Somewhere******  
  
Harry groggily opened his eyes and blinked rapidly a few times. 'Where am I?'  
  
He was in a very large room, filled to the brim with Death Eaters. His hands were chained above his head to a rock pillar on a dais. Near him, Voldemort stood, informing his Death Eaters of who his prisoner was and how he had managed to capture him.  
  
"It's true that this Harry Potter is very strong," Voldemort was saying. "There was no way a spell could disable him with the strong shields he had up around him. But it was quite easy to inject him with a drug."  
  
"A.drug, my Lord?" a Death Eater uncertainly asked.  
  
"A drug is a what Muggles use instead of potions. This particular drug has the ability to cause a complete bodily shutdown. He will awaken momentarily and then we shall see how strong he really is," Voldemort explained. "He will be--"  
  
But what would happen to Harry, Voldemort never got the chance to say, for at that moment, the chains binding Harry to the pillar shattered and Harry sprang into action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that it is short, but I don't really have much time and I have homework to do. This story only has one or two chapters left, but if anyone would like a prequel, I will write one. And if you do want one, tell me if you want me to do 5th, 6th, and 7th year, or just 7th year. 


	12. The End

Voldemort's Mistake By GoldenRose  
  
A/N: Okay, apparently the last chapter sucked, because I got no reviews whatsoever! This will be the last chapter and the ending will probably be lame as I don't know what! Please review, even if you tell me this story was a waste of time!  
  
Chapter 12 The End  
  
Harry unleashed a powerful spell that completely destroyed Voldemort and all his Death Eaters. Then, he Apparated to Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed many startled people. "What happened?"  
  
He then explained to them all what had happened. He then informed them that Voldemort and all his Death Eaters were gone.  
  
Harry then preceded to open a portal that would bring the people of the past back to their own time.  
  
"Will this time change?" James asked.  
  
"No, it will remain as it is, but your future will be different," Harry stated.  
  
Then the past stepped through the portal and were gone.  
  
THE END  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Go ahead and tell me that it sucked! I know it did! I can tell by the number of my reviews! But at least I'm finished. Oh, and please check out my new LOTR fic. It will be better, I promise. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
